Normal Days in My World
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: They have been best friends, human and vampire, since childhood but Atemu has always protected Anzu. When new danger comes, how will Anzu return the favor and protect him? AtemuAnzu. Chp.7 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up! This is my first TéaAtemu story. See, I promised Meli teh Dark One and A. Valentine that I would write a TéaAtemu (or Yami in different name story), so here it is for them and other TéaAtemu(Yami) fans! The only different with this one is that most of the time when Atemu is used it's in the past but this one's present so enjoy!**

**(It made be a little confusing but everything will turn out at the end)**

Normal days in my World

By Dark Shining Light

(Do not own Yu Gi Oh!)

It was a warm sunny day in Domino City since now _everyone_ can enjoy it. What I mean is that now humans and vampires are able to get along. They discovered that they weren't so different expect for three parts: drinking bleed, fangs and that they were stronger. But how were vampires able to stay in the sun without burning? Simple. Kaiba Corp. Kaiba Corp was able to invent these disks that made sun barriers (sp?) around the city. And since the world of vampires and humans were getting along, every city in the world bought one.

But though everything seem well, humans were scared of the vampires. Vampires are the strongest beings on the planet since they have strength and some of them had powers _beyond _that. But who knew that the strongest and most powerful being on the planet would be alive in this century.

"Atemu!"

Seven year old Atemu turned around to see his mother running to him, not looking very pleased. "Hello mother."

"Atemu! Why in the world did you rip off my blueberry bush?"

"I wanted to give Téa something special and I know she likes blueberries so I want to give her that."

Atemu and Téa are neighbors and had been best friends since Téa's family moved there and didn't care that she was a human; she was very kind to him and he to her. It wasn't that nice way of 'I'm cool with you just don't hurt me.' No. She was nice to him as a true friend and he would never dream of hurting her.

The vampire mother looked at her child, thinking of what to do. Then she got an idea. "You know honey, if you want to if Téa something, then you should give her something more…lighter. I mean she's one year younger than you are, and she's a _human girl_. You don't want her to get hurt do you?"

His eyes went in horror. "Never!"

"Then why don't you give her some of these?" she looked at her garden and saw some blue and violet violets and some small red roses with no thorns on it.

The small child beamed. "Really mother! Thank you!"

He gave her a huge before running off to see his best friend.

Little six year old Téa was right now bored. She was looking at the window and hoping that Atemu would come and visit her today.

It seemed that her wish came true when she saw him walking outside and entering through her fence. She was so excited that she didn't see that he was hiding something behind his back.

"Atemu!"

She got off her seat and ran to the front door. But instead of waiting for him to come to her, she went off to go to him.

Once she was close to him, she gave her vampire friend a huge.

It was a good thing that Atemu knew she was going to do that or else she would have felt the flowers behind his back. He hugged her back with one arm and whispered in her ear. "I got something for you."

After hearing this, she jerked away a bit and gasped when he presented her with the flowers. "Oh Atemu, they're so pretty! Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush and giggled at his redness.

"Come on Atemu. Daddy built a tree house in the backyard just for you and me!" she grabbed his hand and led him to where they were going to spent the whole day together.

**A/N: Yeah! My first chapter down! Review me please and tell me what you think.**

**-Dark Shining Light out.**


	2. 10 years later

**A/N: Hey! I want to thank-**

**Meli the Dark One**

**Ancient Dreams**

**MyAgent'llSendYouAGiftbaske…**

**Googlebear**

**For reviewing me!**

**Now one thing to remember. In the beginning of chapter 1 I said that some vampires were stronger than others so don't be surprised if Atemu starts to do unnatural human abilities.**

**Now here to continue on the story.**

Chapter Two: 10 years later

Téa tossed and turned in her sleep. "no." she said. "don't do this."

You can tell that it wasn't long before Téa snapped out of her dream, or nightmare in this point, breathing heavenly against her chest. "It was- just-a bad-dream." She told herself. She closed her eyes and sighed; laying back down on her bed. But it felt so real, she thought. In her dream, she was in darkness and was only hearing Atemu's voice, though she couldn't see him. He was saying that he would rule all; make every soul on the planet be his slave.

The blue eyed girl turned her head around to see what time it was, and she was shocked when her clock read 7:45. _'Oh shit!_' she thought. She jumped off her bed and started to change into her school uniform. After that she started jumping around, putting on her socks and shoes.

"Woke up late, sleepy head?" asked a voice.

She turned around and saw her good long friend, Atemu, right next to the window.

She rolled her eyes. "There's a reason why we have a front door Atemu, so you can go through that one inside of my window. And if that's not good enough, you could at least knock."

The vampire teenage did the best he could to put on a fake hurt face. "Ouch! You know Téa that really hurts my feelings."

"Give it up Atem, you'll never be able to use that face on me." Then she reached for her backpack and ran out her bedroom. She then passed the kitchen, where her parents were eating and yelled out, "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

She slammed the door out and ran until she was about four blocks from the school (she lives eight blocks away). _'That was a long walk.' _Téa thought. As she walked she was about to pass this tree, that was on her right with a branch over her head, when someone else's head popped out of there. (Hope this made sense. To make it easier, he was handing off that branch.)

"Why? Aren't I cute enough, or something." Atemu asked.

She placed her hands on his face and laid her forehead on his, making him blush. "Atem, I've known you for a very long time, that face won't work on my again." Then she lifted his head over so she can pass.

Atemu made a flip and ran after her. "Is that face too old for you now? If it is, I'm going to have to make a new one up."

She looked up at him (he's five inches taller than she is) and smiled. "You've practically used every face there is. I don't think you can make another."

He frowned and said in a strong voice. "I'm sure I'll be able to find one." And then gave her a playful smirk. "If not then I'll have to find something else."

"Oh really," she asked in a sneaky voice. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"I have my ways." He said mischievously. "But right now is no time since we're going to be late for school." (It was 8:13 and school began at 8:15). The brunette was about to break into a run if Atemu didn't pick her bride style and whispered, "You'll never get there on time that way."

Téa gasped; she knew what he was going to do. Then in less than a sec. Atemu was running faster than the speed of light and was able to get into class with a gust of wind behind his back; that's what all the students saw when they enter the school.

He placed Téa in her seat and sat down on his before the bell even rang.

She sighed in relief. Every time he would do that, which was rarely, it would scare the holy shit out of her. It was like going on the fastest roller coaster but at least the roller coaster gave you chance to hop on or not.

She never told anyone this but she had this power to sense the power of vampires. She could tell who's weak and who's strong. And in a scale between one and ten, Atemu would be a ten. She never felt this much power in one soul and was worried about him.

Even before her dream, she would think, and pray that this didn't happen, that one day Atemu would use his strength to destroy the world. That was the one thing she feared.

Feeling eyes on her, she turned her head to see Atemu staring at her. She sent him that same playful glare he did this morning before whispering, "You'll play for that."

He smiled and said sarcastically, "Oh, I'm so scared."

She sticked out her tongue at him before the teacher came in. "Class, I have a wonderful announcement to make!"

"Yah! You're finally going to admit that you and the principle are having an affair!" shouted out Joey.

The rest of the class laughed as the teacher gave them a glare to stay quiet. "That's it Joseph, you have detention for the rest of the week!"

Joey sat down on his desk and pouted.

'_So much like Joey.' _Téa said while rolling her eyes. Joey was like Atemu's best friend since for the rest of the day, he and Atem would hang out. Maybe it was because they were both vampires.

Ever since more vampires started to move to Domino City, fewer humans started to appear. Maybe it was because they were started of way the vampires might do to them. Or probably the fact that they drank blood. She might never know even though she's one of them.

Out of 1,000 students in the student, 100 of them were humans, including her. It was hard for her to find a friend that was a girl and human and when there was, either they were scared or bitchy. The one friend she exactly had was Atemu and her…only crush.

That's right! She has a crush on her long time friend Atemu! But can you blame her? He was so handsome and his eyes were sexy. His features were incredibly and so was his strong voice. Maybe he knew about her crush and that's why he still hangs out with her; so he won't hurt her feelings. Plus the fact that their parents are best friends. After all, how can _he_, a strong handsome vampire be ever in love with _her_, a weak worthless human? It made no sense.

This period was finally over and everyone was walking through the halls, trying to get to class. Way in the back, Téa could see Joey and Atemu laughing it up over something. She sighed and stared at the ground. Why did she have to be a loner? Why did she have to feel this pain; the one were no one likes her.

Since she was drifting into her thoughts and not paying attention, it wasn't long before she bumped into someone, one who someone would never want to bump it to, accident or not.

Of course the in pack had caused them both to fall backgrounds. (It was only them in the hall right)

"Oh, gomen!" she said, and then her eyes widened when she saw who she had said sorry to.

"Oh, stop it already! It's not going to make it better!" the man snapped. It just had to be that stupid, rough Seto Kaida. He was so cruel to everyone, even if they apologized and did something for him. No sorry. No thank you.

"Sorry for apologizing." She muttered.

"What was that!" he demanded sharply as he stood up. She stood up too. If it was one thing that you shouldn't do to Kaiba, that was piss him off! Though it wasn't fair, Kaiba was one of the strongest vampires she's met, though Atemu was still stronger. She knew that she would have no chance in betting Kaiba and that he wouldn't care if he hurt her, mentally or physically.

"Nothing." Téa lied.

"You know Gardner; you should just leave like the rest of your fellow humans. They matter nothing and so do you. No one would care. Especially your so called friend Atemu." He continued. "You people are nothing but dirt. A weaker side of the vampires. And out of all the humans I met, you are the weakest. So just get out of the way, I can't believe I'm wasting my time with you." Then he pushed her so hard with his shoulder that she crashed against the wall.

And even though she hadn't changed her gaze, she could feel people's gaze at her, (they were probably and then they heard Téa's and Kaiba's voices and decided to see what was happening)staring at her and shocked for the most matter.

But that wasn't the thing. Kaiba's words were true. Every single one. She should tell her parents to move, there was no point in her staying; no one does and wouldn't care about her, not even Atemu would care. He'd probably be happy, no more of that stupid human, he would say proudly.

That's when the bell rang for her second period and she knew she was late.

What had happened to her was all over the school and she didn't even notice it til her last period when the teacher pulled her out of class and told her that she was sorry of what Kaiba had told her. That's when people started to stare more at her (she knew that why were doing that but ignored it).

The bell rang and all students were coming out of the school, glad for it to be done. As Téa passed others they would start whispering of what happened.

Why did they have to do this to her? Make her feel as if she doesn't belong. Was it because she was human? She just didn't know.

As she continued walking (she was up to the tree were Atemu was hanging) she herd someone shout her name.

"Téa!"

She turned around and eyes widened at the site of her crush. When he stopped right in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her. "So Téa." he cried. "I heard of what happened between you and Kaiba. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

He pulled out of his hug to get a better look at her. "Are you alright." Atemu asked worriedly. "You not hurt are you? Cause if you are then I'll make Kaiba pay!"

"It's all right, Atem. You don't need to worry."

"Was it true Téa? About calling you weak and worthless!" he asked darkly this time. As if she said yes, he would go and hunt Kaiba down.

"Yeah, but it was true. I am weak. I am worthless."

"**That is SO untrue!"** he grabbed her firmly on the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. His eyes were so red out of anger and she was scared of what he'd do next.

"**You're NOT weak Téa! You're one of the strongest people I've met! It took a lot of guts for you to stand up to Kaiba and not carrying! Most people do that before he could speak! And about being worthless**…" here he stopped and stared down on the face of this beautiful who looked calm and scared of what he would say next. He took a deep breath and admitted. "You are worth a lot to me."

The brunette human could feel a blush coming up to her face, and was about to kiss him if he hadn't said. "What I mean is, you're like a sister to me. And I care about you greatly as never ending friends."

'_Never ending friends?'_ her mind repeated. So it was true, he doesn't feel the same way as her. He only liked her as friends. She felt like crying but held them back and forced a smile. "Thanks Atemu. That means so much to me."

The two stared at each other for a while before Atemu remembered something. "Oh man. Sorry Téa, but I promised Joey I would met him at the arcade after school. See you later." Then he left off running.

She stood there like a statue, and never blinking til she could see him no more. And the only thoughts in her mind were. "He doesn't feel the same way."

To be continued.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. The next one will be about Atemu and how he feels. Please review! **


	3. Advice

**A/N: Hey! Dark Shining Light here to say sorry for not updating this chapter sooner. It was because of these three reasons: lazy, people weren't reviewing me but most important because I didn't know what to write!**

**This is harder than it looks.**

**I want to thank…**

**MyAgent'llSendYouAGiftBasket**

**Meli teh Dark One**

**Ancient Dreams**

**Googlebear**

**Cactus Bob**

**Anime WarriorSkye**

**-SeaBreeze-YamiAnzu-**

**Hedwig the MilleniumOwl (twice for reviewing me)**

**Nightfall2525**

**Taiki Kou**

**for their nice reviews. Anyway, wish to get more reviews please. **

Chapter 3: Advice

Atemu looked up, his head in the clouds. Damn he had to be a freak' in idiot of what he did to Téa. He had comforted her but than messed up their moment when he added 'friends forever.'

Normally a person would love to hear those words about a friend forever but this was different. A friend wouldn't have a crush on that person since he knew that she had a crush on him.

But he wasn't so sure on his feelings for her. He knew that he loved her but was he in love? He had felt strong emotions towards the beautiful human but would push them away. It wasn't that he didn't want to be in love with her but because he was scared for her.

If they were a couple, he would fear more for her safety than he already has. Going up to the guilt stage if she was hurt.

He knew that he was stupid to be thinking of protecting her if he already said that he wasn't sure about his feelings but this happened all the time.

He had to get help.

5 minutes later…

Atemu arrived at the arcade and was looking for that blonde. That's when he spotted him, playing a gun game with another player.

The violet eyed teen walked over to him and said, "Hey Joey."

Joey turned around and smiled. "Hey Atemu! What's up!"

"You're ass!" The guy next to him shouted with a victory smile.

"Huh?" Joey looked back at the screen and noticed that his guy was dead. Joey panicked. "What! No fair! I wasn't looking!"

"Who cares? I won! Ha! I want those pictures of that hot girl in my locker tomorrow Wheeler!" Then the guy ran off to play another game.

"I'm sorry about making you lose you're game Joey." Atemu apologized. He knew that Joey didn't like to lose like other people but he would really get pissed if he lost his porno magazines or photos.

But the blond grinned. "Don't worry about it! Those pictures are nothing but him and his mom at the beach." The two laughed but Atemu then stopped. Joey noticed the frown on his friend's face and decided to see what was wrong. "Hey? You okay there Atem?"

Atemu was taken back for a moment but then nodded. "It's about Téa."

"What about her? Was she really hurt after what Kaiba did to her?"

He nodded and said. "His words got into her but I talked to her. But that's not the problem."

"It isn't?" Atemu shook his head. "It's just, well, I have been having some emotions for her but I don't know what they are."

Joey smiled. "Simple you're in love."

Atemu blushed a bit but continued. "It's just that, I'm not sure if I want to be in love with her. I mean, I don't mind, but she's a human and I'm-"

"Dude, are you saying that you don't want to love her because she's human?"

"Well, it's basically because she could get hurt more easily and if I get into a fight of something, I don't want her to be the target for revenge."

The blond looked at him for a moment before he said, "Are you sure that's not an excuse?"

Atemu closed his eyes and shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Look. Why don't you give her a chance? Maybe it will work out but you'll never know until you give it a try. Understand?"

The violet eyed teen looked at him. He had never thought about that. "I guess I could try."

Joey smiled. "Great! Start by asking her out first."

Now Atemu grinned. "Thanks Joey. That helped me a lot."

"No problem! Wanna play a game. I'll beat you at the motor cycle game!"

"Your now!"

**Sorry for this short chapter and no good Atemu and Tea parts. I got to go! Dark Shining Light out!**


	4. Event

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the late update but I've got a lot of homework for the vacation and have to be going to different places.**

**_Big_ thanks to-**

**MyAgent'llSendYouAGiftBasket**

**-Seabreeze-YamiAnzu-**

**Anime WarriorSkye**

**Hedwig the MillenuimOwl**

**For reviewing my last chapter. And Hedwig the MillenuimOwl, don't worry, for reviews are not flames. You're just helping me out so thanks. Trust me, on some of my other stories I've gotten some that say to write better stuff.**

**Okay, I've had questions about how Seto is involved in this story; sorry for not answering them at the last chapter. Well, he's not but I needed to involve that piece or else the story wouldn't make sense. Look, if Seto didn't bother Téa than we wouldn't have that romantic moment. If with didn't have moment than Atemu wouldn't be confused again. If he wasn't confused than we wouldn't have Joey's Talk. No Joey talk, no date. See?**

**A few reminders though, remember that Atemu's seventeen and Téa's sixteen. Atemu is higher than Téa. Also remember about Téa's gift, the one how she could sense the power of vampires and humans. **

**I don't want to keep you guys impatient with this story so here's the new chapter.**

Chapter 4: Event

Atemu put on his shoes and his sighed. This was it. He and Téa were going to spend the whole day together, no interruptions. But for some reason, he didn't mind.

'_No!'_ He thought roughly. _'Don't think that way. Just see her as a friend. Nothing more. Remember, she can get hurt.'_

It was just then that there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

To his surprise, his father came in with what looked like a golden box. "Dad?"

His father smiled. "Hey there son, nervous about your date?"

At that moment, Atemu blushed and tried to find it by turning his head the other way. "It's not a date. It's an outing."

"Date. Outing. What's the difference? It still means spending the day with a girl if you're a guy."

"What do you have there?" Atemu asked as he decided to change the subject.

"Oh, this old thing. Well, I thought it might help you on your 'outing'. I know it may not be the latest fashion but just open it up and tell me if you like it."

The teen vampire did what his father asked and eyes widened as he took out the object. It was huge, golden pyramid, only upside down and had an Egyptian eye in the center. A chain was hooked on to it like string to a pearl necklace.

"Well? You like it?" His father asked nervously.

"It's…old?"

The elder vampire laughed. "Well, of course it's old! That thing has been in our family for at least 5,000 years. It's called the 'Millennium Puzzle'. The point is, just wear it and it will get you the girl. That's how I got your mother."

Again, Atemu flushed. "Dad!"

"Just saying."

Before Atemu could say anything else, his mother called. "Atemu! Téa's here!"

"Coming!" He turned back to his father as he put on the golden pyramid. "Thanks dad. But I have to go." Then he ran out with his father calling out, "Good Luck!"

When he reached downstairs, he saw Téa and his mother chatting at the dinner table. Téa was wearing a light blue belly shirt, a white skirt and even with the white jacket you could see her curves. Her shoes were a pair white flip-flops and a sky blue purse over her shoulder. To him she looked damn hot!

That's when she noticed Atemu at the door, smiled and waved. "Hey Atemu!"

He blushed. "Hey."

She took this chance to see what he was wearing which was no difference. He wore his usually sleeve less shirt and his black pants but then she noticed the golden pyramid. Just before she could ask what it was, Atemu's mother spoke up. "Well, where are you kids planning to spend the day?"

"Um, I was thinking about going to get some breakfast first and then just go where ever. What about you Atemu?"

"Um, same here." He answered.

"Well, enjoy your day." Then Atemu's mother left to give them a bit of privacy. But only silence came until the human girl spoke up. "Well, should we go?"

Atemu nodded and the two left.

They sat down on the table; Atemu at the left side and Téa at the right while they waited for their food. They had just entered "I Hop" (don't own) and were planning what to do next, though there was not much talking. Half of Atemu was dreaming about having her in bed with him but his other was telling him not to and it would mess up their friendship. But why couldn't he stop.

'_Just ignore it.'_ He thought. '_Don't pay any attention to it.'_

Téa was playing with her straw, she too was nervous. It was just her and her crush, just the way she always wanted it. _'Then why are you nervous?'_ she thought. _'This was your dream. It finally came true.'_ She thought more about and then came to a conclusion. _'I guess, it's not as simple as I thought.'_

"So…" The brunette started to say.

"Umm…" he said.

"You want to go to beach? I hear that it's not as dirty as it use to be and the air is much cleaner?"

"I would but I didn't exactly bring the right clothes and I don't want to be sweating like a monkey."

"Oh…" she said with a bit of disappointment.

"Maybe we can go next week."

"Maybe."

Again it was quiet. The vampire cleared his throat and said, "You want to go to the museum. I heard they have new Egyptian objects."

She giggled slightly, "You are way too much in love with Egypt, you know."

"Yeah, and I'm as proud about Egypt as you are with dancing."

"Hey!"

"I mean that in a good way."

"Good!"

He smirked and decided to continue teasing her, "…though I bet Egyptology is better than dancing."

"Really, is that way you got an F+ on that Egypt test?"

"Hey, I was way over my head that day!"

"You got that right."

"You know you were suppose to disagree with me and say that I was jus tired."

"Can't when you said it and besides, it was the truth."

"You're so mean, you know that?" he said with a fake hurt voice.

She laughed slightly and responded, "Can help it when you're so cute." She gasped and covered her hands over her mouth.

Atemu blinked. "What was that?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"I said you were cute." A new voice cut in.

The two turned their heads to the new voice. It was a vampire girl that looked like Atemu's age. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair. She was very white and was very skinny. She was about Téa's height.

"Thanks Sheila." Atemu responded with a small blush and the human was able to spot it.

"Hey, are you guys a couple?"

"Who? Me and her?" The male vampire asked as he pointed at Téa.

"Yeah."

"Nope." When Téa heard that she hung her head. _'I knew this was too good to be true.'_

"Well, when you're done with your outing, give me a call." Sheila said as she gave him a paper with her phone number and left.

The human brunette felt bad to ever think that he felt the same way, even if that thought was for a brief second.

"You okay?" his voice cut into her thoughts. She nodded her back to him, smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She lied. "Who was that girl?"

"Oh her? Her name's Sheila and she goes with me to some of my classes. We're just friends." For some reason, he felt like he needed to tell her that.

"Oh." was all she could say but relief washed over her when he said she was just a friend. "Well, I'm not that hungry anymore. You still want to stay and wait for our breakfast?"

The violet eyed male shook his head. "Na, it's been about 20 minutes and they're still busy with order number 3, and what number are we? 15?"

She grinned. "Well, let's go. We can eat at lunch."

It was now sunset and they've spent the whole day, playing videos, going to lunch, walking down the park and they were now coming out of the movie theatre, but not much talking expect "What do you want to do next" or "How about this" came out of their mouths since Sheila came in.

Atemu blamed it on himself, since he could have told Sheila to back off for a bit but continued to talk to her and accepted her phone number. He knew he should talk to Téa about it because he didn't want to lose her friendship.

They walked through this alley so they could get home quicker but the male vampire stopped in his tracks and spoke. "Téa?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

She gave him a blank stare. "About what?"

"About Sheila at "I Hop""

"Oh don't worry about it." She said with an encouraging smile.

He shook his head and took her hands, making her blush. "No. I do. I was acting like a jerk. Right there in front of people, talking to some other girl that you didn't know about when you sat across from me. But I want you to know that you're the only special girl I have and the only one I want."

The human brunette was about to cry out of joy if some annoying laugh didn't cut in. "Well, well." A vampire teen stepped in front of them. "Looks like we messed up a romantic moment."

About ten more vampires moved in, chucking as they did. "Why, I believe we found Beauty and the Beast. So what do you say cutie? Care to lose this wimp and go out with a real man?"

"Not on your life!" she spat.

"You'd actually like to talk to this loser instead of our champ?" a guy from the gang called out. Much to Téa's surprise, Atemu stepped in front of her but something about him was different. "Why don't you leave her alone! You have a problem with her answer!" he snapped.

The blue eyed girl was shocked at his tone. She knew he was going to be mad but his voice sounded so dangerous this time. Plus she moved a little to her right to see his face and his eyes were turning red and that pyramid that was around his neck was glowing! Plus, she sensed his power going way over 150!

"Well boys, looks like someone doesn't know not to get into other people's business. Why don't we teach him a lesson?"

"Hell yeah I will!" a gang member with a pipe shouted and charged over to them. Téa gasped and so did everyone else did when Atemu caught the pipe with his hand, kick the guy so hard he crash with two other vampires and broke it in half! "Well," Atemu smirked as he tossed the two broken pieces of the pipe. "Don't tell me that's the best you can do."

The leader panicked but quickly regained himself. "Ha! He was just a weakling! Try are whole gang! Right boys?"

"Yeah!" They shouted and they too charge but Atemu continued to smirk. He grabbed a guy and head-butted him, making him lose conscious. Then with another guy, the strong vampire through him so hard to three guys this time that it knocked them out cold. As Atemu finished off the last two guys, the gang leader was running to Téa with gun, planning to use her as a hostage. But it failed when Atemu used his speed, took the leader's gun, broke it into pieces, and lifted him up with the caller. "Well, I see you were planning to use my girl against, weren't you?"

"N-No. I I wasn't!" the man choked out. But the other vampire continued to grin evilly. "You're lying." He tightened his grip, making blood come out of his blood.

"Atemu! Stop!" Téa cried as she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried on his back. Of course Atemu let go but that didn't mean he was back to normal. He grabbed her by the arm and nailed her to the wall with one of his hands at her neck and was about to punch her with the other when to looked into her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that were now showing fear…from him.

"No." he whispered as he dropped her, backing away from her as well. "No. Téa I…"

He put his hands in his face, trying to hind the tears. "I'm sorry." Then he took off running, somewhere were he couldn't hurt her.

"Atemu! Wait!" she tried to shout but couldn't since her throat hurt from Atemu's grip. No. Not Atemu's. Atemu would never do anything to hurt. Something there was controlling him. Was it is anger, power? What? But for sure it wasn't him and she was going to help him out.

**A/N: Yeah! I'm done with this chapter! What you guys think? Plez review me. The next chapter may take awhile since I have other stories and soccer practice! Ask any questions you don't understand I do my best to answer them. But til then, Dark Shining Light**


	5. Explaining with Change

**A/N: Hey! What's up? Sorry for taking so long but I had other chapters and stories to complete. I'm glad people enjoyed the other chapter.**

**So, here's the group of people who I'd like to thank for reviewing by last chapter,**

**SeleneXAngel**

**animegirl14**

**Yangs**

**MyAgent'llSendYouAGiftbasket**

**Hedwig the MilleniumOwl**

**-Seabreeze-YamiAnzu-**

**Thanks for telling me how great you like the story! I feel so much better!**

**Sorry if I didn't write this on the other chapter but its night, k? I must continue on, here's chapter 5!**

Explain with Change

Atemu continued to run, tears coming out of his eyes. He almost hurt her. He had no control over…what ever was controlling him.

He had felt another presence within him when the leader was trying to flirt with Téa, telling him that he was stealing what was his. His girl and no one else's.

After hearing that someone was going to steal his Téa, he snapped and something, well, more like someone took over him and everything went black. The next thing he knew, he was looking through the controller's eyes, seeing a frighten Téa and that he was about to hurt her. That's what brought him back; he knew he had to fight himself before hurting the only girl he cared about.

He slowed down since he was close to his house, and that's when he noticed that his parents' car wasn't there. _'They probably went to dinner.'_ Which was good because he didn't want to explain why he was sweating. He got out his spare key and opened the door to his home. It was all dark so he knew that his parents were out.

He walked up to his room and laid down on his bed with his eyes closed._ 'Hahahaha…..' _His eyes snapped open and he shot up. "Who's there!" the vampire shouted. But the voice continued to laugh. "I'm warning you!" he warned.

'_What? Are you going to do the same thing you did to Téa?'_

He looked around, angry with what the voice had said. That's when he spotted him by using the minor and gasped. The man looked like him, only he had red eyes and the other's skin was tan.

"Who are you?" Atemu asked dangerously as he span around.

The other one smirked as he sat on the bed, "Well, I'm you now."

"How? You're not making any sense!"

"Let's start from the beginning. 5,000 years ago I was Pharaoh Yami, pharaoh of all of Egypt but I was sealed inside the millennium puzzle."

"Why come out now?"

"It's not so simple. I need the right person, my reincarnation."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Well, taking over my throne, just not Egypt but the whole world."

"What makes you think I'll let you?" Atemu asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, you weren't in me after all these years. All I need to do is take off the puzzle and you'll be gone."

"True. But I don't think you'll want to."

"And why not?"

"Think about all the power you'll have. No one will charge you around again."

"That's not working."

"You're right." The former pharaoh said. "Looks like the only thing you want is to have the Gardner girl."

"Téa! Why is she involved!" The vampire asked in horror, wanting to know why he's involving his girl.

"Well…." He asked off slowly, as if teasing him. "If you had power, people would be afraid of you. If they were afraid they wouldn't brother you and the ones you love. Remember how that gang wanted her? Imagine that you weren't there, what would have happened to her? My point is this, she'll be under your protection if you were in charge and no one would dare hurt her. Do you want them to have her? To _use_ her?"

The violet eyed teen looked down, "No."

"Well, that's what it sounds like. Rejecting the one change you have to protect her."

"I don't want her hurt." He whispered.

"Then what are you waiting for? Unleash the power."

Atemu's hand turned into a fist as the earth started to shake. He looked up with his whole eyes red, his teeth and fangs clenched and a great giant light shooting out of his body.

"Yes!" Yami cried with joy. "Unleash the power! Make the world ours!"

The light shot harder and people outside the house were running for their lives.

"Atemu! Atemu where are you?" Téa shouted. She had to find him and help him out. The next thing she heard was screaming and saw a group of people running away from something. "What? What's happening?" she asked an old lady that was running. "Run for your life!" she shouted.

"Huh?" The brunette turned around and gasped as her eyes went wide. A white light was taking over the city and she closed her eyes since it was too bright to look at it anymore.

A blast of air pasted through her so she opened them. Her clothes had changed from a shirt and skirt to rags. "What?" she said in confusion. She looked to where the people ran and saw that their clothes too were turned into rags.

"Was that it?" a man asked as he looked at his clothes.

'_I don't think so.'_ Téa thought. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake again but this time, buildings were falling down since pyramids were coming out from the ground, a giant throne took down Atemu's home and sand covered 2/3s of the streets. .

"Does that answer your questions!" a lady spat at that the man.

'_I wonder what happened to Atemu.'_ Téa was broke back when a nine year old girl screamed. "Zombies!" she cried and pointed to where a group of zombies where charging. The Zombies had swords by their hips and with a necklace hanging down their necks.

People started running the other way but the dead caught them there too. Then they were all cornered.

"Do not worry my people." A voice said from out of nowhere.

'_No.'_ Téa thought as she looked up and saw Atemu on top of the throne.

"Atemu. No."

To be continued

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I'm thinking about two more chapters but that's going to be it. Review plez.**


	6. For the Ones I love

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for taking so long on this chapter and sorry for updating it late. My computer didn't work!I've had other things to do. I want to thank those who reviewed my last chapter.**

**-SeaBreeze-YamiAnzu-**

**Anime WarriorSkye**

**mOnKeYzXrOxZ**

**PriestessofDarkness695**

**Hedwig the MilleniumOwl**

**Thanks guys! You probably want to hear the chapter so please do so.**

**Notes: When Yami is talking I will say Yami but all the other people will be thinking its Atemu. **

Chapter 6: For the Ones I love

He was wearing what a pharaoh would wear; white baggy pants, a purple cape, a gold crown with an eye, white slippers with jewels and the millennium puzzle.

"Do not be afraid my people." Yami said as he looked down on the frighten faces. "No harm will come upon you if you listen to my orders."

All Téa could do was stare at him at horror. Why was he doing this? Then it came to her, it was from her dream. The one were Atemu was saying that all will bow down before him.

'But it can't be Atemu! I won't believe that this is Atemu's doing!'

"Do not feel ashamed if you are working for me. The whole earth is as well." Yami smirked evilly. "Women will be making my clothing while the men will be building my cities. I will also need servants and chiefs to do some cooking. Is all understood?"

The crowd just looked at him, not knowing what to do. The evil spirit just got furious. "Bow down if you understood!" he shouted.

The brunette girl wasn't going to when an old vampire girl pulled her down with the other people bowing. "You will be killed if you don't do what he says." The woman whispered.

"That man was and still is my friend. He would never hurt me." Téa told her back.

"Good." The ruler said calmly. "Now if you excuse me."

The ground started to shake again and this time, a giant palace came up! "I have business to take care of. Guards, give orders on what they need to do." Then he disappeared.

Wasting no time, the zombies started separating the big group while Téa stared at the throne. "Atemu." She whispered.

A zombie then pulled her from her thoughts and pushed her to the other girls.

Yami, who was in control of Atemu's body, continued to smirk as he walked down the hallways of the palace. "I'm finally ruler of the planet!"

'_Do not forget about protecting Téa!_' Atemu's voice cut in sharply through his thoughts.

Yami walked in what looked like a throne room. "How could I forget? I'm a pharaoh of my word."

The 5,000 year old spirit climbed up to the top of the throne and sat down. "Guards!"

Two zombies came in and bowed down. "Bring in a girl named Téa Gardner. She has white skin, blue eyes, short brown hair and is sixteen years old. Just use this to locate her." He tossed what looked like a pink scarf from when Atemu and Téa went snowing. She left it at his house but never took it back.

They smelled the scarf to pick up her scent and went to look for her.

"See? They'll go bring her." Yami told his reincarnation.

'_But I didn't see her when they were looking up! Something may have happened to her when the world was changing.'_

"Nothing happened to her. I swear it."

Téa and a couple of other girls were being told of what their position would be. _'I can't believe Atemu is letting this happen.'_ She thought with sadness.

A zombie arrived shortly, smelling for something. He then spotted the brunette and when to the leader of the group. They talked in a language that you couldn't understand but soon were pointing to her. _'What are they up too?'_

The leader zombie nodded and pointed to her to go with the other zombie. The blue eyed girl blinked but followed.

It wasn't long until they reached the palace and was given to two other zombies. The three walked through the halls when they reached two large doors. One zombie knocked and you could hear Atemu's voice say, "Come in."

The girl went in and saw that this room was pure gold! Jewels and gold coins where in six giant stacks! They almost reached the large throne that Atemu was sitting on.

"My dear Téa. How good of you to join me." Yami said.

She just stared at him. This couldn't be Atemu. This _wasn't_ Atemu. She knew him all to well. He didn't have those kind of eyes, that kind of smile. It wasn't him.

"You're not Atemu." She whispered.

He gave her a blank face. "Of course I'm Atemu!"

"You're not Atemu!" The girl repeated but louder.

The spirit laughed. "Alright you got me."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Yami, a pharaoh from 5,000 years ago."

"What do you want with Atemu! Why are you making him do this!"

"I'm not making him do anything! He is!"

"I-I don't believe you. He would never do such a thing."

"Then talk to him yourself." A light from the millennium puzzle was brought out and when it was gone, her vampire friend, Atemu came out.

"Atemu!" she shouted and ran over to him.

"Téa!" he ran down the steps of the throne but cause of his speed he was able to make it before the brunette reached the first step. Once there, they hugged each other like there was no end.

"Oh Téa, I'm so happy to see that you are safe!" The teen said as he rested his chin on her head.

"Atemu, what's going on?" The younger teen asked. "Why is everything like Egypt?"

The male sighed and pulled away gently. "Because…this is how I want it." He said slowly.

Téa gasped and pulled out of their hug completely, backing away with hurt and sad eyes.

"Please, Téa….I…." Oh lord; he didn't know what to say.

The human dropped to the floor on her knees, with her hands on her face as she cried.

"Téa!" he went down and placed his hands on her shoulders but she shook him away. "Don't!" she choked. "I- don't- even- know you- anymore!"

"Please! Listen to my reason!" he pleaded. It took a moment but when she was calmer, she looked up. Her eyes were red from crying and he didn't like that. She rested her head on his shoulder, sniffed a little while he wrapped his arms around the beautiful human. No one was going to take her away from him; he would make sure of it.

"Téa," he started off softly. "The reason I did this was….for you."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Téa, I love you with all my heart. I was just scared to admit it. I was scared that if I had a fight with someone and you were my girlfriend, they would want to use you as revenge." A tear or two rolled down his cheek as he continued. "I never wanted you to get hurt. I would never forgive myself if something did happen to you." He sniffed but pressed on. "But if I became pharaoh, no one would want to hurt you and you would have protection if I wasn't around. And-"

She placed her index finger on his lips, hashing him. "Atemu, I love you too. And I think you knew too. But do you think that this will make us happy? Will it actually bring as together? But not only us, what about the rest of the world? What about our parents and Joey and his family."

He just looked down at her, never had to thought about that. "They will live with us too."

"And what about the rest of the people? All the humans and vampires? How will they live? In pain? Never getting to try out their dreams? Atemu, as I said, I love you. If you get into a fight then I would stick by you. And I don't want protection from anyone else because I know that I am safe in your arms."

The vampire thought about it. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Do you want this?"

He looked down, ashamed. "No."

"Then I think you know what to do."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips. She was shock but soon got into it and returned it back. The pulled out and stared lovely at each other. He was about to take off the millennium puzzle when a light shot from it and threw Téa about five yards. "TEA!" he was about to ran with her when light from inside of him started attacking his body; he screamed in pain and held his heart.

'_Do you really think I was going to let that happen?'_ Yami yelled from the soul room that was in his mind. _'Do you really think I was about let you send me back to the darkness! Oh no, that's not where I'm going, it's you that will be going!'_

"I'm not going to let you win!" The vampire teen shouted back as he held his head with one hand and the other around the chain.

The light became stronger and more powerful as Atemu tried to fight it. "ATEMU!" the human girl shouted in horror and was about to run to him when Atemu yelled, "NO! Run! Save-your-self-!"

"I'm not leaving Atemu!" she told him. "I'm not leaving til your safe!"

"I….don't….want you…to get hurt!"

She shook her head. "It's not happening."

The light became harder and brighter and Téa ran up to her friend to help him. She could see Yami's eyes coming into focus on Atemu's face and his skin getting tanner. She grabbed his arm and yelled, "Atemu! You can't give up! You can win Yami!"

"Shut…up! Girl!" Yami's dangerous glaze glared at her and hit her with his elbow since he has both hands on his heads. But when that happened he struggled more to control himself and Atemu took back place. "I-won't…let you…hurt…the ones…I…LOVE!" At that moment a giant light came to be, covering the whole world again but this time it was a bit longer.

**A/N: Sweet! I'm done with the chapter! One more chapter and I can continue on "Money Can't Buy Me!" Til then, Dark Shining Light! **


	7. Finally

**A/N: Hey, thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter and last story, "Where'd You Go?". I can't believe that I'm going to be done with this story! It feels like I started yesterday! Now, I don't want to keep you guys waiting so here comes my last chapter.**

Chapter 7: Finally

A soft breeze passed by them as they laid down on the soft grass; on their bellies. People around them just passed by with smiles like nothing happened.

Atemu was the first one to open his eyes and what was in front of him was what he called, a beautiful angel. He put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. "Téa?"

The human girl opened her eyes and let a small smile pass her lips since she saw what was at her sight. "Atemu?"

The two looked at each other before remembering what had happened. "Atemu, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine."

They stood silence and sighed. "I wonder what happened to Yami and the millennium puzzle." The blue eyed girl wondered.

"I think he finally went to the after life and that he's happy since he won't be locked up in the puzzle."

"Maybe."

Again silence and it didn't end until Téa asked a question. "Hey Atemu?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said about loving me?"

"Oh course I did! Would I lie?"

She smirks. "Maybe."

"That is so untrue." He gives her a playful kiss on the lips before pulling back.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!" the brunette pouts playfully and pulling him to her. The new couple stayed like that until a new voice came in.

"Well it's about time you guys got together."

They look up and see Joey Wheeler. "Hey Joey. What brings you here?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I was just walking down the streets when I saw you guys making out." The blond responded and sat next to his best friend. "I must say you guys make a cute couple."

The vampire boy and human girl both blush but thank him for the compliment.

"Anyway," he continues. "I got to go. Now it's my turn to get a girlfriend." He waves good-bye to his friends and runs off to go and impress this girl he likes.

Atemu and Téa just stare at each other, happy to know that they have each other's love.

The End…

**A/N: Yeah! I'm done! Got to tell you it's not edited and please let me hear you reviews! No sequel since I have other stories to work on. Now, now to my other AtemuTea story, "Money Can't Buy Me."**


End file.
